The new years resolutions
by maraudershire
Summary: "So you're saying that for new years resolutions you'll stop smoking if I stop being a werewolf?" - Marauders era, 7th year


The four boys lay on their beds in their dorm which they had made their own personal place for any and all mess, with wrappers here and there, left over pieces of food placed so neatly on the top of a trunk or on a bedside table, beds which hadn't been made in the past two years and clothes that had been strewn around the room that desperately needed washing but never made it close enough to a house elf to be cleaned, they'd wait until Christmas for that.

This dorm had been in an increasing messy and germ filled state for the past seven years, accumulating more mess as the years went on.

Of course, they could clean it right now considering their boredom on this Saturday with no Hogsmede, no quidditch and no pranks, but then again, they could just lay there talking.

It was the beginning of December, so they had decided that they would make new years resolutions for each other as Sirius had been insisting that he is perfect and needs no changes and Remus had furiously disagreed.

"I know what you could do." Remus said after Sirius had stated that he couldn't change a thing about himself as he would be 'de-perfectitising' himself. "You could stop smoking." Remus continued.

Sirius shot up for his laying position to sit straight up, "Stop smoking?" He replied, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, stop smoking. You know, that thing where you don't use a cigarette and inhale smoke to kill your lungs." Remus explained in a joking manner.

For a moment there was silence, a moment for Sirius to look at Remus like he had grown a fourth head, Remus to look amused and for James and Peter to share a knowing look of the argument that was almost certainly going to happen.

"You want me to stop smoking?"

"Yes, that is normally what it means."

"Are you joking?" Sirius asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"No, Sirius I am serio..." Remus had to stop himself because of the look on his three friends faces, he cleared his throat, "Not kidding."

Sirius looked not only disappointed because of the dismissal of his joke, but also at the concept of giving up smoking.

"You bloody git." He started. "You absolutely stupid bloody git. I should just give up smoking?"

"Try and do it for new years, that way you should be free of it by the time we leave hogwarts." Remus said, hiding his laugh as a cough.

"Okay, smoking helps you calm down. I either smoke or hex peoples balls off, which would you prefer?"

"Just ignore it, Sirius. Be a good dog; dogs shouldn't smoke. You know that, right?" Peter decided to say, having his own input, James would have helped and given his own input into the matter, but he didn't want to also be told he'd have to give up smoking. James' luck ran out though when Sirius turned around to him. "Can you fucking believe this, Prongs?"

"Well you do smoke a lot." James decided it was safe to say that.

"You're the one who got me to smoke at first." Sirius reminded him.

There was a silence of Sirius looking proud of himself and James glaring at him, Remus had a smile at this point.

"Well, there you go. You two can stop smoking together." Remus said.

"How about we stop transforming together? You can stop turning into a werewolf on the full moons and we can stop turning into animals." James said smugly.

Remus had to stop himself from replying for a moment, Peter beat him to it.

"Such a shame we put three years into studying how to be animagus' for it to go to waste"

"So you're saying that for new years resolutions you'll stop smoking if I stop being a werewolf?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Precisely."

"Absolutely"

"But then, what would wormy's resolution be?" James asked.

"He'd have to give Dumbledore a lemon drop every time he sees him for the rest of the school year." Sirius replied almost instantly.

"That's not a bad idea, my man's best friend." James replied.

They turned back towards Remus.

"So it's settled, on January 1st we stop smoking, you stop being a werewolf and Peter has to buy a lot of lemon drops." Sirius said as if it was the most normal conversation they would ever have.

Remus acted as if he was thinking for a moment, "Not bad, we need to do something for the first person who breaks the agreement." He replied, he had obviously been thinking about when the next full moon would be after new years.

"The first person to break the agreement has to ask Snape to Hogsmede with them for valentines day." Peter suggested.

In that moment of boredom they had just made an agreement that one of them would regret within the next two days of being back at hogwarts.


End file.
